The Haunting of Hogwarts
by Flightless Angel1
Summary: Hogwarts has many ghosts, and at any given time some of them may be gone, but never before have all of them disappeared at once. Iit is up to a few solitary students to discover what really lies behind the ghosts' disappearance...


The Haunting of Hogwarts   
  
By Candi   
  
Rating : PG-13 Summary : Hogwarts has many ghosts, and at any given time some of them may be gone, but never before have all of them disappeared at once. Iit is up to a few students to discover what really lies behind The Haunting of Hogwarts   
  
____________________   
  
From behind the gigantic four-poster bed's curtain, a small rustle could be heard. If one had bothered to peek inside; to lift up the velvelty-soft barrier that seperated the bed from the rest of the world, they would have seen a pale boy, in gray boxers, sit up quickly. He was covered in sweat and his silvery-blonde hair was plastered to his forehead.   
  
However, his appearance was nothing compared to the haunted look in his eyes, which were the color of two mirrors, silvery and round as orbs. The look was that of one who was possessed; wild and blank at the same time. If you had never seen one who was controlled by demons, you would recognize it instantly upon seeing it. It was unmistakable.   
  
But just as quickly as the spell had come, it passed over him, and in an instant his eyes turned from glassy to clear. His rapid breathing became more controlled, and he wiped the hair off his face with a clammy hand. At the same moment, the curtain pulled back, revealing Blaise.   
  
"Draco, are you okay?" The face outlined had a strong jaw, and was fetching, if not handsome. Although he couldn't see his eyes, Draco knew that they were clouded over with worry. Draco smiled.   
  
"I'm fine, Blaise. You really should get some rest; we have a big Quidditch match tomorrow."   
  
Although Blaise's face relaxed, Draco could still see the tension in his shoulders. "You know, everyone is worried about you. You've constantly been having these nightmares. Every night, it seems." Blaise suddenly grinned. "If you don't let up, then I might just tell Trewalney."   
  
Draco groaned. "Then I'll have even more nightmares about that old hag. You better get some rest before you tell me any more ideas, or I just might have to beat you up, Zabini. And then where would we be for Quidditch Captain tomorrow?"   
  
"G'night, Draco." Laughing, Blaise let the curtain fall, and Draco silently dropped back onto his pillows, sighing deeply. He wanted to tell Blaise his dreams, but he couldn't.   
  
The truth was, he couldn't even remember the dreams himself.   
  
____________________   
  
Up the hallway floated the silvery shapes, their feet never touching the ground. One by one, they took their places.   
  
The Bloody Baron. The Grey Lady. Nearly-Headless Nick. Moaning Myrtle.   
  
All the ghosts gathered together, dozens of them gathered in a circle. Finally, the last one took it's place. Not a single word was spoken; for it is well known that circles must be untouched by misplaced noise; for even the slightest displaced timbre, the smallest unwanted echo, can ruin the magic of a place.   
  
Finally, a spectre spoke.   
  
"You know why we are here."   
  
The ghosts nodded their heads in unison, still silent.   
  
"And what we are to do."   
  
Still no reply but the eerie bobbing of many apparitions. Light could be seen glinting off of Myrtle's glasses as she nodded, but that was the only sign that they were seperate entities.  
  
"For although we have converted the faith, we may still be used in the way we were intended; and that is why we are being summoned."   
  
For the first time, the Ghosts spoke, but it was concurrently still. It was as though they were of one body; one mind.   
  
"Yes. We understand."   
  
The head ghost smiled, a thin smile which showed only the tips of his transparent teeth.   
  
"Good."   
  
There was a flash of light, and then after a few blinding seconds, the ghosts were gone, leaving only a faint scent of mildew and day-old rain.   
  
_______________________   
  
Where was the damn Snitch? This game had been going on for at least 2 hours and no sign of the bloody thing. And the wind didn't help, either.   
  
Justin Flinch-Fletchley wasn't helping any, either, reflected Draco bitterly. At least Potter dove for the Snitch. Flinch-Fletchley looked as though he didn't know where he was half of the time, and the other half he just looked confused.   
  
"AND TEN MORE POINTS TO SlYTHERIN! SPLENDID JOB!"   
  
But, Draco reflected, with Diggory gone, Hufflepuff didn't have a chance. Even if Flinch-Fletchley did get the snitch -Draco cringed- Slytherin would win anyway. They were 240 points ahead.   
  
Draco could see Harry Potter in the stands. He was sporting a bright yellow badge; apparently he'd rather support Hufflepuff than Slytherin. Draco pondered for a moment, and decided that he wasn't sure who he'd pick if it came down to it. He'd rather not think about it. Maybe if his face was pressed down to burning coals...no. That wasn't drastic enough.   
  
Nothing could make him pick between the Potter-lovers and the dunderheads.   
  
Draco scanned the stands once more-and he held his breath-there it was! The snitch! It was hovering over a girl with frizzy, brown hair. It was Hermione Granger. At least he'd have an excuse to slam into her if he missed!   
  
He dove for it. He was picking up more and more speed. Had he ever gone this fast before?   
  
Everyone gasped and looked up. It looked like he was about to run into Granger!   
  
Just in time, he snatched the flying, golden ball and pulled sharply up. He slowly opened his hand and peered inside. The little wings fluttered hopelessly against his palm.   
  
And that was it. Slytherin had won, and with any luck at all, they might pull in for the House Cup this year. He flew to the ground, and his teammates congratulated him on a job well done. And he had done a good job. Draco grinned, remembering the shocked look on Hermione Granger's face as he dove right above her.   
  
Served the little mudblood right. Ask anyone in Slytherin; even the Bloody Baron hated her. Thinking of the Bloody Baron...Draco needed to ask him a favor.   
  
Oh well, he thought. I'll just ask him at dinner tonight.   
  
And with that thought, he walked back to the Slytherin Commons. 


End file.
